familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Template talk:Info categories/BirthPlace
Progress Thank you for working on this, AMK152. Main question: if the info page specifies levels 1, 2, and 3, does the individual go in all three "Born in ..." categories? If so, we will need more work done. Imagine having a category "Born in New York" with millions of individuals in it. Consequent questions: #Is there an if-exist function that says something like "If the answer to this question is Yes, then discard what we got from the previous question"? ##If there isn't, is there an if-exist function that says something like "If the answer to this question is Yes, then skip all subsequent questions in this block"? - which would let us put the subdivisions in the opposite order and stop if there's a county so that we don't create categories for state or country. Hopeful - Robin Patterson 00:22, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm trying to figure out if this is possible. And if it is, I'm trying to figure out how. -AMK152(talk • ) 03:34, 25 October 2008 (UTC) I have a thought to throw into the mix: since I can't see us coding the distinction between Category:Born in Pulaski County, Georgia and Category:Born in Georgia (U.S. state), why don't we just have a "Birth place category" or "Born in category" field and let the contributor handle the inconsistencies? Thurstan 02:57, 25 October 2008 (UTC) You have broken all my pages I have always treated "Birth place" and "Death place" as display fields, with Wiki markup in them: you can't make categories with them! See the example for "Richard I of England" at Genealogy:Info pages Thurstan 08:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Undone. Rtol 09:05, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :We could offer some optional fields with more structured specifications. EG: Marriage often species both date and location. Regarding birthplace and other location fields in particular, we might want to offer this upgrade path for location. The idea is to display using the older field when it is the only thing present, but use the new fields instead if they are there. This would allow use with categories, as well as a number of other things like mapping using google earth/ google maps. EG: we can do inline stuff like this, unfortunately the extension doesn't currently pass string values like church names, counties, etc. 38.881517,-77.071479, Uncle Jack's grave :However, this obstacle is not a problem in microformat aware browsers. You can throw insanely vague strings at it and it will still deliver spectacular satellite views. Sometimes you can make out the graves themselves. Anyway, in the UI, the user will have a google map activate and folks can click it to see satellite photos of gravesites, etc. If interested, just talk page me. -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 19:11, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::It appears that AMK noticed the deficiency with locations and was dealing with it eg- this discussion. There is an underlying technical limit on info pages that has a solution that I never implemented. I suppose that might be necessary, but unless people are running into that limit, I'd rather not invest the time rewriting the dang thing. -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 20:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC)